


Extramundane

by DunFunJoseph, TwelveFlightAttendants



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Blurry face - Freeform, Dogs, Fights, Gangs, Gay For You, Grunge, Highschool AU, Is anyone reading this?, Is it a bad time to mention asotm? sorry i'll stop, Is there enough smut, Like i cant believe how much smut is gonna be in this, M/M, Memes, Past Child Abuse, Pastels, Phanfiction, Sex, Smut, Tyler has some nice ass outfits, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolves, alot of smut, do i have enough tags for you to read? please?, frerard is so beautiful, group chats, i don't like blood on the dance floor. Lets chill., josh's shorts are so far down his waist you can see his v line to paradise, mate, no? ok read my story, punks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunFunJoseph/pseuds/DunFunJoseph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveFlightAttendants/pseuds/TwelveFlightAttendants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph is in a Bit of a Twist. He's slowly falling for the enemy with Faded red hair. Not only Is he falling for the red headed wolf but also is in a bit of a tight space with the war declared against the vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Declaration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so id love it if you'd comment and give me advice on what i can adjust and fix.
> 
> beta'd by ash from TwelveFlightAttendants 
> 
> <3

When I was younger, about 10 years old, my dad bought me a basketball hoop. It was black, with red and white stripes. He’d have me make 500 shots before dinner. If I didn't? Well, let's just say I'm skin and bones. And quite vaguely questioning humanity.

5 years later I finally got accepted to the basketball team and ended up becoming team captain. I want to believe that I'm happy after all the hard work, but something's telling me I don't deserve it. Does anyone else have that little voice in the back of their mind telling them, "No. You're worthless. Just end it all now. There's no purpose for you in this life." I definitely have it.

I've given a name to the voice talking to me. 'BLURRYFACE'. The reason for the name? When he speaks to me, it sounds like me but...it's not. My face is blurry and almost unrecognisable. The main thing I notice is his eyes. They're a deep, blood red. When he stares at me, it’s as if he's staring right into my deepest, darkest fears.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wake up at around 4:30 as usual, ready to ride my bike by the lake that was near the place my parents always used to take me before...let's not think about that. But, oddly, this time when I tried to get up, I couldn't move.

I slowly open my eyes, only to come face to face with dots of crimson. Unable to move or even speak, I start to panic, eyes moving rapidly across the room, trying to block all contact with the monster, but there were dots and dots of eyes scattered all on my ceiling and walls. I shut my eyes, clenching my teeth and not knowing what to do when it suddenly stops, the choking feeling I'd had a second ago slowly dissipating.

I quickly get up and get dressed, choosing a pastel outfit as today's clothes. I slowly sneak downstairs, trying not to disturb the others sleeping in the house, only to see a dim light on in the kitchen. I walk in, to see six figures. Andy, Ryan, Patrick, Mikey, Phil, and Kellin.

I creep up to them and eavesdrop to hear somebody say, “But what are we gonna do with him?”

“What are we gonna do to who?” I interrupt.

They all slowly turn their heads to me with wide eyes. Genuinely curious, I step closer and ask once again, sternly, “What are we gonna do with who?”

“Um...no one.” Patrick laughed nervously, sounding very uncertain. ‘Suspicious.’ I think.

  
We stand in utter silence, eyes shifted down, creating a tense atmosphere. I look up.

“Well since we're all hiding stuff, I’ll be back at 7:00 pm.” 

Before I can even try to walk away, Patrick quickly grabs my hand, dragging me towards the living room. Trying to tug away from his tight grip, and utterly failing, I just go with whatever's happening as the others follow.

 

He sits me down on a mint green couch, with worry clouding his eyes. I look around and see anxious and worried eyes staring at me. “W-what's going on guys?”

Ryan starts shifting from foot to foot while viciously biting his nails. Mikey speaks up trying to sound as calm as he can.

“Well you see, uh, we kinda messed up…”

“What did you guys do?” I say with a little anger detected in my words.

"Well you see...remember how we're in a gang?” Mikey says slowly, choosing his words carefully.

“Yes...what about it?” I answer, confused but still tense.

Ryan speaks up this time.

"Well, uhm, they kinda just declared war on our territory.”

“Why?” I yell, anger visibly showing.

“I-I d-don't know.” Mikey stutters.

“What do you mean you don't know?” I growl.

“A page with writing appeared on our base with a dagger stabbed through it." 

Grabbing the paper, I read it, only to see in huge crooked writing, ‘Watch your back’


	2. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler may finally know what happened to Castiel. Was he just out and about or is it something more grim? Find out on the new chapter of Extramundane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Writing these stories are really fun and i hope you like them. If you wanna talk message me on instagram. @thisaintameme. Kudos for leaving Kudos.

“Nobody leaves without a gun loaded with wooden bullets or a partner.” I ordered. “Mikey and Ryan. Kellin and Phil. And Andy and Patrick.” 

“What about you? You don't have someone?” Andy states.

“Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just make sure not to leave the house without your partner." I replies hastily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running upstairs, I check to see if Castiel is there but to no avail. He’s somehow missing again. 

“Hey guys?” I yell.

“Yeah?" Patrick says, coming out of his room. 

“Uhh, do you know where Castiel went? I kinda have to tell him about the ‘situation’." I ask.

“Uhm I haven't seen him since last night...do you think he ever came home?" Patrick replies.

"I’m not sure…he never comes home late. Something's up." I mutter to myself.

Suddenly the phone rings. I pick it up, only to hear huffs of breath. “Hello? Is that you Castiel?” I answer.

“T-Ty-ler h-elp.”

“CAS! What's wrong? Where are you? Please Cas, ANSWER ME!” I shout, anxious for his reply.

Suddenly the line goes dead. I look over to see Patrick wide-eyed and visibly shaking. “Someone…someone has Castiel.”I mumble, not sure if I was going crazy.

“Who has Castiel?" Phil says, suddenly appearing from his room.

“I don't know…but Castiel… he cried out for me and he sounded so much in pain and he told us to help him." I rambled.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Ryan comes in yelling. 

“We can't just go in guns blazing. We can't go in at all we don't even know his location.” I say.

“Does that matter? I don't know if you’ve noticed yet but we kinda are vampires sooo...” Ryan says, sass evident in his voice.

“I HAVE NOTICED. OK? I’M SORRY THAT I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT OK? I JUST FOUND OUT MY FRIEND HAS BEEN ABDUCTED WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? SEARCH EVERY INCH OF THIS TOWN?”

“That's actually a really smart idea”.

“What?” i say confused

“if we call Jack and Alex we could have a higher chance of finding Castiel!”

“that’s actually a really….smart idea,Ryan”  
“hehe thanks. I know. So what's the plan?” “Well, we have to at least find out who took him which that would lead to where they’re keeping him captive”. 

 

*BRinnnnnng* *BRinnnnnnng* all eyes glancing on the phone i swiftly pick it up only to hear painful grunts. 

“CAS’? IS THAT YOU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

“Hello Mr.Joseph. I am calling to inform you we have your little friend”.

“WHERE IS HE WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM” i scream with Venom lacing every Single word.

 

“Don't worry Mr.Joseph. Your friends fine. Just beat to a pulp, but still breathing.”

“give him back. Or we are gonna have a problem.

“UGHAH I WON'T-GIVE YO-Uh THEIR LOCATION Y-ou A-ASSBUTT.”

“Cas’ i will get you out of there i promise.”

“what exactly are you gonna do Mr. Joseph You don't even know where we remotely are.

But, I will give you a hint.” 

The line went dead once again leaving me with anger and confusion. *ding* A message appears on the front of the phone in bold letters.

‘ABANDONED’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Well same. Haha. That was intense huh? Anyway. If you want to talk serious talk, you may wanna message my main account @ughstela. Kudos for leaving Kudos.


	3. The Plan

“Ok So this is easy we just have to search in every abandoned area and bang be got cas’ back”Ryan says overly excited. 

“It can't just be that easy” Phil says feeling insecure about just roaming in abandoned areas

“It's fine, this is gonna be easy peasy pie, pumpkin pie motherfucker.” 

“RYAN. Shut up". 

"please. I cant think over your cocky persona”. Slightly annoyed i get up and start pacing around. 

“AH i got it.” “what did you get?” Ryan says ready for anything. “Ok so……..”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Hours Of Master planning planning later~~~~~~~~~~~

“So we have north and east while you guys have south and jack and Alex have west territories.” 

“Ok got it” everyone but one says. 

“Wait! Aren’t we passing other people's territories?”

“they won't mind. I already gave a heads up.” Tyler says raising his phone for more emphasis.

“Ok 2 hours till go time. Has Jack and Alex arrived?”

“probably not. You know how they are. Fucking every hour of the day.” Ryan says with sass in every single word. 

*dingdingdingdingding* “hey stop finger triggering the bell you asses”

“ I am home my lifeless blood suckers” jack says putting his hand on his face for over dramatic effect.

“Well we better go before we have a actual lifeless blood sucker.” Alex says in a serious voice.

“Let's go fuck some shit up guys.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Castiels pov

 

“AAUGH, stop stop. No matter what you do to me i won’t tell you their location.”

“Hm, Seems like just beating you wont solve anything. Garrett bring the ‘tools’” 

“what tools? What are you gonna do to me?” 

*Garret walks in with tray of surgical knives* 

“Stop. Please your making a big mistake mistake. They’re gonna find me and you're gonna pay.” My capture walks closer to me with a scalpel and a clear liquid. He opens the bottle and pours it over the surgical knife. 

He walks closer to me with the knife the liquid dripping of making me go mad closer and closer. He stands in front of me putting the knife close to my neck. 

 

“Tell me where they are. And we won't have to hurt you.” “fuck you” he swiftly cuts my hand the liquid on the scalpel getting into my blood. “Awugh awk. It burns” “holy water bitch”  
“No matter what you do to me I won't ever give you their location.” 

“ok. Hm you wanna be that way? Ok how would you like to drink some water? You seem really ‘PARCHED’” 

He picks up the holy water and shoves it down my throat. I gag choking, start to cough 

I taste an irony taste oozing in my throat ‘Blood’ Before he can continue the torture i hear a huge crash. Not being strong enough to even look my vision starts to blur and everything fades to black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryans pov

“Ok Mikey we've searched every single fucking abandoned mall, houses, factories.ect”

“AUGH” “Mikey did you just hear that?” “yeah let's go check it out”

“Shh don't make any noise “ 

‘augh i wont......do it’

“that sounds like Castiel! Go call everyone. Ill try to sneak in.” 

Mikeys pov

*beeeeeep* beeeeeep* *click*” Hello? Its Mikey. I think we found Castiel. We are west of Migraine road. Uh don't go in yet? Ry- Oh well Ryan kinda already went in. Don't yell at me. Ok bye. Hurry please.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tylers pov

“ Ok i have to call someone uh. Jack.” *Beeeeeep* Beeeeep* * Click*

“Hello. Uh hey so ryan and mikey may have found castiel. Uh….yeah also make sure to call patrick and andy”. *click* 

“I'll be right there cas’ i promise i won't let them do anything to you”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patricks Pov

“Hello? Uh What? They found cas’? Where? West of migraine road? Ok. Ok see you then.”

"Pat' who was that?" Andy says walking up to me 

“Andy. I think they found him.”


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to where Castiel has been captured but who exactly abducted him? Find out on the new chapter of Extramundane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! leave comments ad kudos for chapters to be posted faster! Thank you for reading!

Andys pov

“They found Castiel? Where?” “uh, I think he said migraine road.” Patrick explains

“ Ok let’s hop to it then”

Tylers pov

 

“Ok are we all here” A crowd of ‘yeahs and yes’s quietly erupted. “Ok were gonna go in and i want all of you to go with Ryan. He studied the whole place while we where on are way. He's gonna lead you to the security area. He says there are about 26 security guards in total. Everyone ready to bust Cas’ out of this drumstick?” “Yeah!” Everyone's fist pumped in the air full of determination.

‘Please be ok Cas’.... If your gone…..’ i shake the thought out of my mind that can't be true. It won't be true.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As i walk in i see 2 security guards in front of the gate. They must've not detected me as i was easily able to sneak up behind them. I walk up behind guard number 1 and snap his neck. Guard number 2 turns around swinging at me. I dodge and knee-kick him twice in the gut. He falls but gets up quickly. I drop kick him getting that satisfying *crack noise* when his neck makes. 

Walking over the bodies i go in the door. Darkness. Only a dimly lit room at the end of the department. I quietly walk to it. I peak in only to see two men fighting and one guy with long brown hair shaking Castiel. 

I run over to Castiel quickly and shake him. Fear draining all my energy i drop to the ground not seeing any sign of movement. 

“Cas’.....Cas’....Please. Wake up for me. Please. You can't do this to me. We've been through everything together….”

“Awk” i look up to see castiel staring down at me. “Cas’? “ as he tries to respond he begins to cough up blood. “Im….im fine. He made me drink holy water. I’ll b-be Fi--ne”  
“OOof” a big crash is heard, the guy that was fighting falling to the ground unconscious “Dean!’ I hear the man with the long hair say running over to the fallen. 

 

“Oh lookie here. If it isn't Mr.Joseph. What pleasant surprise.” 

“who are you. Why did you do this to Cas’?” 

“Oh you know who i am. Very. Very well.” “he comes out of the darkness into the brighter part of the room. 

“Dahvie. I should've know. What do you want from us. The last time we've talked was when you killed my brother.” 

“Oh i am so sorry about that. I loved the taste he left on my tongue oh he was so sweet. The blood i mean. 

“You drained every last bit of blood from his body. How evil can someone be?

“I'm not evil. Just a vampire.” He smirked visibly showing his fangs

“Oh shut up. What is the point of you always looking for a fight.” 

“ I’m not always looking for a fight, Bitch.”

“ Castiel, we’re leaving.” i say walking towards Cas'

“No you’re not” he says grabbing my wrist

“Yes they are” i hear a group of people say i turn around to see everyone pointing the gun directly at Dahvie.

“I guess we are. Ok lets go guys, No need to shoot him” Everyone starts walking away until i hear a gunshot

I turned around only to see the long haired man pointing a gun at Dahvie but no movement coming from him

“Who are you guys” i ask walking up to them slowly 

“Who are we?” The man with the husky voice says. 

 

“We’re the Winchesters”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah So the Winchesters have finally appeared. What a surprise. kudos for kudos.


	5. The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters finally Have Arrived! And they're ready to Fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah ok this is gonna be rad. Comment down below and give a kudos if you enjoyed reading this so far. *whispers* Subscribe to be the first to know about new updates.  
> |-/

Tylers pov  
“You're the Winchesters?” Phil asked disbelievingly 

“Yeah, ha. Dean and Sam” Says the man with the husky voice says pointing his thumb towards himself and the long haired man

“Wait. You don't mean the humans who die but always seem to come back to life Winchesters right?” 

“Nope that's us” Dean says

“Prove it.” i say speaking up 

They look at each other and pull their shirts down on the right side showing Anti-Possession Tattoos

“Ok they are the Winchesters.” i say while they fix their shirt

“Ok so who here isn't human” says Dean 

No one raising their hand being afraid of getting shot just like Dahvie. 

“So everyone here is human?’ Sam questions “We won't shoot you”

After hearing that line every hand in the room shot up, besides the Winchester. 

“Ok so for what reason did we find Dahvie here with one of your buddies. Legs and arms bounded. And don’t let it be some kinky stuff”

“They have declared war on our territory. They’ve been taking over huge areas and creating mass killings.”

“What? Why?” Says dean

“I don't know. But if they want a fight, they're gonna have a fight” 

“We’re gonna help. There are too many lives in danger for us not to” Sam says

“Sammy, we have other things to do then help in this little vampire war.”

“Are you serious? Do you seriously think that this is gonna be little? Dean, how many times have we visited this town because of werewolves killing people and biting people.”

“Sammy if you really want to?”

“Yes. Dean, i don’t wanna see more people die when we could’ve prevented it.”

“Ok, fine we will help you guys in this little war.”

“Thank you” Castiel says trying to get up but failing miserably. 

“Cas’ don't move we’ll help you up.” 

I turn around to talk to dean when i see him intensely staring at Castiel. Not even gonna question that.

“So where are you guys staying?”

“Uh probably in a hotel. Do you know any cheap places?”

“You could always stay with us? We have 4 guest rooms if you want to have each of your own rooms.” I say sweetly

“No, no i don’t wanna intrude on you guys.” 

 

“No it’s fine you saved Castiel from getting hurt. We wanna thank you and give you are hospitality”

“Of course we’d love to. Thank you.” Sam says gratefully

“Anytime”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Haha i'd love to that TwelveFlightAttendants For all the help. Look the writer up and show some love. Comments and Kudos are welcomed.


	6. Welcome To Our Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are crashing at the home of an enemy species they've killed many times. But for some reason they seem to trust them. Find out what happens on the new chapter of Estramundane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! i know i'm not the best writer but this is fun and i enjoy hearing people speak of how they liked it. kudos for kudos. Love you.

“ So welcome to our small home” I say spreading my arms out like a T and smiling my best smile

“Small? This is a freaking mansion? There has to be at least 12 rooms in this freaking house”. Dean nearly shouts.

“Oh well there is 14 bedrooms with 6 full bathrooms and 2 half bathrooms 3 walk in closets a kitchen a basement, I could go on. But who wants hear about that honestly”. 

“Anyone hungry?” Ryan says walking towards the kitchen. 

“Oh yeah. Be right back Sammy” he says patting his brother on the shoulder before walking away.

“Uh yeah do you guys have any banana’s” Sam questions

“ What did you just say?”

“ I said do you guys have banana’s…..Is that a bad thing”? 

“Yes. Banana’s are fruits put on earth to torture all things living. Not that i'm alive anymore but still”.

“Sooo, no banana’s i guess.”

“Yup. no banana’s”. 

“Do you guys have pie”? Dean comes in holding a turkey sandwich

“Uh i think Castiel made some yesterday evening. It may still be in the fridge” Phil says walking up stairs toward his room

“ Just don't touch my cereal” He yells before closing his door.

“Augh” Castiel screams before falling to the ground clutching him stomache

“Cas!, Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah i’m fine. Just help me to my room.”

“Ok, Mikey help me take him upstairs.” 

Dean walks in with a plate of steaming apple pie with a puff of whip cream topping it off

“Is that the guy who made this pie?”

“Yeah,why? Andy questions

“Anyone who can make a mean pie like this id love to marry”. 

“Well that's not gonna happen anytime soon since he will be bedridden for about a week or two.” I say jogging down the stairs

“Ah yeah.Sooo…”

“Oh let me show you your rooms”. I say while clapping my hands together. I lead them up the stairs to a room at the far end of the hallway.

” Ok so this is gonna be your room dean. And the room right next to yours is Castiel by the way. So you can just unpack your stuff while i show Sam his room” 

“Ok let's head this way Sam

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Deans pov

“Wow this is a nice room” i whisper to myself scanning every inch of the room  
I go to the drawer and start unpacking clothes and suits That may or may not have dried blood on it.

As i finally finish unpacking i hear a knock on the door

“Hello?” i hear a voice quietly choke out

I walk to the door and twist the handle not only to see the supposed bed written vampire.

“Uh hi. Im Dean, Dean Winchester. And you are”?

“Castiel”

“Castiel, I have to tell you that you make a delicious pie. One that’ll make anyone go madly in love with you the moment they taste it”.

“Thank you, My father taught me how to make it.”

“Soooo, Do you wanna come in”?

“Yeah.”

I step out of the way and he slowly shuffles in. He sits on the bed and looks up at me with his big blue eyes ‘cute’ “did i just call him cute”? 

“Who’s Cute”?

“Huh? Oh God did i say that out loud?” 

“Yes” 

“Uh ignore that”

“Ok” 

“Uh so ho-” *Knock* *Knock* 

“Come in”

“Hey, Dean. Castiel? Why are you out of bed.” Tyler says walking into the room

“Because i’m healing faster than you thought i would. I’m not surprised. What do you expect from a half vampire half angel being fed holy water. They mostly cancel out” 

“Your half angel?” i ask in disbelief

“Yes” 

“No wonder you make pie like a god”.

He chuckles and looks at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes

“So cute”

“Who's cute”? Tyler says as if he already knew the answer

“That's what iv'e been wondering Castiel says”

“Uh no one haha”

“Yeah ok” Tyler says sarcastically smirking while walking at the room

I start glaring daggers into his back

“Well thanks for letting me sit in your room. See you later”. Castiel says getting ready to walk out the room. Before he walks out i grab him by the wrist. 

“Stay”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah what a sly fox you are Dean. I wouldn't think you'd want to say 'stay' to something that could hurt you so quickly. Thanks for the Kudos lovelies.


	7. Lets chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean finally talk to each other. Not gonna say it goes well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Heathens by twenty one pilots supposedly comes out today.!1!1!1 i cant wait this is gonna be great. Kudos Are thanked guys. This chapter may be shorter then the others.

Castiels Pov

“Stay? Dean it’s time for dinner. I’m hungry and on the verge of collapsing”. 

“Uhm ok. I just kinda wanted to talk a little”. He says with sadness visibly showing

“ Ok, Dean. Let's talk”

“So, let's start with hobbies”. He says with a huge smile

“I like to read and draw comics, how about you? Dean”.

“Ah, As you can see my hobbies consist of killing all things monsters.” 

“Uhm” 

“Oh no no no I meant evil monsters. Not you of course not you, How could someone so cute be evil, Wait! Not cute! I mean you are you very very cute. But i would never kill you”. He says his big grey brown eyes.

“It’s fine, I think you’re very handsome also” i say winking at him. “Well i guess this chat is over. See you later, Dean.”

“Oh. Oh… see you Cas’” he says smirking at me as i turn around to leave. 

When i walk into my room i see Tyler sitting on my bed with a mischievous glint in his eyes 

“So Cas’ how’s it going with Dean you seemed to wanna talk to him even though your obviously in pain”

“I am not in pain” He walks towards me and pokes me in the chest 

“Augh, Tyler stop”

“I thought you said you weren't in pain” he says worry in his voice

“I’m not”

“You are, why don’t you just lay down instead of bothering Dean. Unless, You like him.”

“I do not like him,Tyler”.

“Sure you don't” 

“Ok, He’s handsome. With an intriguing bright smile”

“You’re so gay. I am too but, you’re a whole new type of gay”

“I know”

 

What Castiel didn't know was that someone he most likely did not want to hear Tyler’s and His conversation was listening and he was listening good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel you fox. Haha i hope you enjoyed reading.


	8. Deanstiel? Cean? DESTIEL.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan brings up old matters. Destiel is real. Sam has no chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm starting a new fanfic but its gonna be a school au. kudos are well appreciated. Comment if you like.

Dean’s pov

Backing quickly away from the door i sprint down stairs into the kitchen only to see my brother eating a sandwich,with meat? 

“Sam? Are you eating meat?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I thought you where i vegan or some crap” 

“I just don’t eat meat dean.” 

“Sure Sammy”

“Hello everyone” Castiel says walking into the kitchen

“Hey Cas’” everyone practically shouts

“What’s for dinner Cas’” Patrick says walking into the kitchen

“Lasagna”

“Oooo you haven't made lasagna in years” Ryan says overly excited

“Yes i haven't had that in so long” Patrick says while grabbing ice tea from the fridge

“Wait vampires eat normal food”?

“No, Dean.We only drink just blood.” Castiel says without a hint of sarcasm

“Hmm” i say shaking his head side

“I'm just kidding.” he says giggling 

“Yeah i got that” i smile back looking straight into his blue eyes

“Uh hum” 

“What?” I say turning around to a group of people smirking at me

“Freaking vampires” i whisper walking out of the room

“We can still hear when you whisper dean” Ryan says literally falling to the floor in laughter

 

Castiels pov

“Leave him alone, Ryan.” 

“Okay. Fine Castiel i wont bother your boyfriend”.

“He's not my boyfriend”

“That's what you think” Andy yells from the living room

“Why do you think we are dating”

“So much sexual tension is radiating off of both of you, just fuck each other already” Ryan says bluntly making Patrick spit out his iced tea

“Haha, that is so true” Sam says laughing/choking on his sandwich 

“Uhm, i'm just gonna order some pizza”. I say walking out of the kitchen

Patricks pov

“Noooooooo, my lasagna.”

“Its ok Patrick” Ryan says patting him on the back

“Fuck off ross” Patrick says slapping his hand off

“You're just mad that you never get to see your boyfriend Pete anymore”

“Seriously, Ryan.” Andy says walking into the kitchen “that's messed up dude”

“Oh fuck. I forgot about…..I'm sorry Patrick”

“Its fine” he says walking out of the kitchen.”

Sams pov

“What did you guys do to Patrick” Tyler says coming from the basement

“How do you know its Patrick?”

“Ryan, don't ask dumb questions. I've lived with you long enough, Figure it out.”

“He made Patrick cry by talking about Pete” Andy says glaring at Ryan

“Ryan!”

“I'm sorry i forgot about that my words came out without me thinking” 

“You seem to do that a lot” Tyler says snapping at Ryan

It goes blankly silent everyone looking down

“Well i’m done” i say picking um my plate and throwing away my half finished sandwich

“See you later Sam” Tyler mumbles

Walking out of the kitchen up the stairs i walk to the room at the end of the left hall

*tap* *tap* “Dean”? 

“What” 

“You good?”  
“Yes.” 

“Ok, then open the door.”

“No”

“Dean” 

“What”

“Open, the door.” 

“...........” *creak*

“What's wrong dean? Is it because they laughed at your crush on cas’”

“Don't act like you didn't laugh too”

“It was funny” 

“Sometimes i hate you”

“Jerk” 

“Bitch” 

“It’s okay to be gay” 

“Sam!”

“Are you a bottom”

“Sam! Stop!”

“Yeah you’re most definitely a bottom.” 

“Sammy. Get out.”

“Ok Dean, Good night, Don't let Castiel bite. Actually let him. You deserve it”

“OUT” he says shoving me out of his room

“Wait wait dean….I have just one more question.”

“What is it”

What would your ship be called? Deanstiel? Cean? Destiel. Oooo i like that one.”

“Sam.I will punch you in the throat” 

“Okay ahaha okay good night Destiel”

 

‘Let's just hope he doesn't mess up like he did with…..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow sam who are you talking about? Destiel is real oml. kudos is on the button hit that wonderful button.


	9. Another Clan?

Patricks pov

“I miss you pete….If only you could see how much i've grown” looking down at the photo of us. 

*Knock* *Knock*

“Oh god” i whisper

“Come in”. 

“Hey Patrick”.

“Ryan.” 

“Patrick…. Can we talk?”

“Haven't you done that enough?”   
“I’m sorry Pat’..... i don't know what came over me to say something like that.”

“......”

“Patrick. I love you. You know that right? You’ve always been there for me. And i’m really sorry for even having the audacity to say something like that”

“It’s ok Ryan. It’s fine. It’s just after so many years after losing…….him. You just brought on bad memories….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey Patty?” Pete says looking me into my eyes

“Yeah Pete?”i say smiling

“You know i love you right?”

“Yeah. i love you to babe”

“Haha but Trick. Just one question.”

“Why are we in the middle of nowhere sitting on top of a tree?”

“Because the view reminds me of you”

“How does the sunset remind me of you”

“Even when you go. You always seem to come back. You're constant. You're beautiful. Your appearance is always mesmerizing making my heart clench every time i see you”

“Trick. I love you.” 

“I love you to Petey” 

they look into each other's eyes slowly their faces moving closer and closer like magnets. Until, the gap they had once keeping them apart now not visible. The kiss was sweet but slowly started to heat up until i heard a sound.breaking the kiss he whimpers wanting more. 

“Pete, did you hear something?”

“No pat’ baby what's wrong.”

“I heard something”

“I didn't hear a thing babe. Are you sure you’re not just being paranoid”

“Pete, i’m not hearing things. Remember? We kinda sorta are vampires”

*shhh*

“What was that?” someone's spying on us. I’ll go and look.”

“Wait no Pete, What if something happens?”

“It'll be fine babe. I promise.”

'I PROMISE'

Those where the last words i heard from him before i saw him…..cold...and lifeless. More than what he was before. I saw a bullet hole straight through his heart. Slowly but fatally gushing.

“You promised. Pete you promised”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m sorry i didn't mean to. Pat. I want you to know we are here for you. We love you. We will never ever leave you. I promise.”

“I know Ryan. That's why i love this family so much.”

“You called us a family.” 

“That's because you guys are my family.”

“If you want Pat’ i could always order lasagna from pizza hut.”

“PLEZ”

“Haha okay remember if you need anything me and everyone are here for you”

“Thanks Ry’”

*knock* *knock* 

“Pat’? Ry’? You in there?”

“Yeah. Come in Tyler”

“Hey guys the pizza’s here. Don't worry pat we got you that lasagna you wanted.”

“Yes! Let's go eat pat’”

“Yeah haha let’s”

Before i could even walk out Tyler places his hand on my shoulder 

“Patrick…. I have information on. Him.”

“Who is ‘him’ suppose to be Tyler.”

“...........” 

“Why are not talking Ty’ who do you have information on.”

 

“I think we may know what happened to Pete”


	10. Is He Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete is alive....But he's in another clan of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone really encouraged me to finish this. So shout out to you. Thanks for reading.

“What do you mean they may have found pete? Pete's dead ok Tyler. I watched him die. The blood. Oh so much blood.”

“Patrick. Stop. Just...Please listen.”

“Ok”

“People say that they have seen pete with a group of other vampires. The thing is this time. He’s not like one of us. They say he became an alpha vampire. A group of 20 people.”

“That’s impossible whys are you lying tylr that can’t be true.”

“It’s very true. I've seen pictures patrick. He’s alive.”

“Well we have to go look for him” Patrick says desperately.

“Patrick…..What if he’s not the same pete we knew and loved.”

“I don't care….I just wanna see if he’s alive and well”

“Okay. Then We’ll go to his base tomorrow.” 

“Thank you Tyler. So, So much.”

“Patrick we all love you and would do most anything for you.” 

“I know. I can’t thank you guys enough.”

“Then don’t.We already know how much you care for us Pat’.”

“Awh. I love you guys.” Patrick says on the verge of tears

“Awh no patrick don’t cry it’s ok.” I say placing my hand on his shoulders

“It’s just… I never thought i’d ever get the chance to see him again. I became so depressed over the matter of knowing just maybe i would have to die to see that bright smile.”

“Patrick…..” I grip his shoulders and Bury him into my chest while he sobs.

“Ah. I haven’t cried that much in so long. Ha. Thanks Tyler.”

“Anytime Pat’.” I say brushing my fingers through his hair.”Anytime”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright guys i have some Important news to tell you.” I say to the group of people with plates of pizza.

“Is it good news or bad?” Andy questions.

“Good. Very, Very Good.”

“Did you buy more cereal for me?” Phil ask Over excitedly 

“No. Phil it’s not cereal. It’s about pete.” 

“What about him?” Andy says a little angry from the last time someone brought up Pete. *cough* *cough* Ryan. 

“Wanna take over Patrick?” I say Smiling widely.

“Of course i do.” He says smiling back at me

“Ok Guys. It has been rumored that pete may still be alive”

“Wait! Are you serious?” Ryan says Literally screeching

“Yes. Tyler has seen pictures of him being alive and well.”

“I can’t believe he's alive...I’m so happy” Phil says on the verge of tears. 

“Are we gonna go look for him?” Andy says. His Tone sounding like i just said something Blasphemous. 

“Yeah. Do you know where his location is for the least?” Mikey says crossing his arms to seem Not as happy as he in reality was. 

“Yes. They say he has a clan In a old abandoned church.”

“A clan?” Andy says 

“Yeah….They say he has become an Alpha Vampire.”

“What?” Castiel Shouts

“How? He’s still in our clan.”

“I don’t know. He…..It’s Impossible for him to Become alpha unless he killed the one who bit him... Which was Greg.”

“He killed Greg? Thank fuck he was an asshole.” Ryan says snickering to himself. 

“Ryan!”Phil says trying to hold back his laughter. 

“That's messed up guys.” Mikey says choking Back the giggles at the back of his throat. 

“Ha, That’s honestly what he gets.” Andy says smiling wide hands clasped to each other. 

“Well you’re not wrong he deserved it.” Castiel Crosses his arms taking his fork into his lasagna.

“Anyway enough with the laughing guys.”

“We are starting the search tomorrow.”

“Okay We’re on board.” Sam says pointing to himself and Dean. 

“Okay good. And call Jack and Alex.”

“This is gonna be a bumpy ride.” Phil says 

“Yeah i know.” Patrick says huffing out every word

 

‘Maybe just maybe he remembers me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah,Patrick i don't know if he's gonna remember. Thanks for reading i guess i'll update later today. Thanks for reading. Oh and by the way. Greg is Onision.


	11. Jack And Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Alex come to speak about Pete. But it seems Jack is hiding things. Find out on the new chapter of: EXTRAMUNDANE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that i never update i run an Instagram which I've been caught up in for some time now. But for those people who's been waiting and actually sticking around i love you.

“Ok guys we all stay together and don’t forget to bring your guns. We don’t know if he’s the same Pete we all know and love. Sam and Dean. If anything happens shoot With these wooden bullets. Aim for the heart. Any other place will just slow them down.”

“But don’t kill Pete….I don’t wanna experience watching that again.” Patrick says looking into his hands.

“We won't let that happen again…..I promise you” Ryan says walking over to Patrick placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Patrick looks up at Ryan then everyone and smiles. 

“Fuck, i love you guys. You literally would do anything for me, And i appreciate that.” Patrick says on the verge of tears.

“We will always do anything for you Pat’ were family.” I say hugging him from behind. 

“Yeah we would.” Mikey says getting off the couch to hug Patrick.

Everyone begins to get up to hug Patrick. Besides Sam and Dean looking awkwardly At the Bunch.

“Come on in guys” Patrick says waving them over.

“Oh no no we’re good.” Dean says.

“Okay.” Sam says dragging Dean over to the group.

“Bitch.” Dean whispers

“Jerk.” Sam chuckles out.

They join the clutter of hugs and somehow Dean is hugging someone who smells really good. 

‘Mmm someone smells like cherry pie.’ He thinks.

“Dean, I just made some. No need to smell me like you’re getting ready to take a chomp out of me.” Castiel turns around looking at Dean.

“Cas’?” Dean says looking at him. He turns his face to hide the blush.

“DATE ALREADY” Everyone shouts. 

They take a glance at each other. Eyes briefly meeting, but they quickly look away. 

“Uhm Cas’ so about that pie……” Dean says sending a smile towards Castiel

“Oh uh yeah” He says walking towards the kitchen. 

“Go get em tiger.” Sam whispers to Dean.

“Sam!” 

“What?” He says biting back a laugh.

“Dean? Are you coming?” Castiel shouts from the kitchen/

“He wishes” Andy screams in laughter

“Freaking vampires” Dean says walking out of the living room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack’s Pov

As Alex and I approach Tyler’s House I Stop. 

“Wait…...Did Tyler ever tell you the reason he called us over?” 

“Uh...no but it seemed like he was very anxious for us to come so it must be important. “ 

“Hm. Probably.” I say grabbing his hand and walking to the front door. As usual i obnoxiously ring the bell until someone angrily opens the door to yell at me.

“Dude chill!” Ryan shouts

“HaHa hey Ry” I walk in and hugging him.

“Yeah yeah just go into the Kitchen.” He says giving Alex a hug.

I walk Into the kitchen and notice two men who were obviously not vampires sitting with Tyler Pat’ And Castiel. 

“Oh hey Jack.” Pat’ says getting up and hugging me.

“Hey Pat’ how ya been?” I say smiling at him.

“I’ve been better. Better is not even close to what i feel honestly.” He says looking at Tyler

“What do you mean?” I say confused

“We have something to tell you Jack. It may sound a little crazy but. It’s true.So please dont freak out.”

“Oh fuck. Alex get in here.” I say slightly scared. Alex walks in with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“Yeah babe?” He says hugging me from behind.

“They have something to tell us. No matter how it sounds don’t freak out okay?” He looks at me and then Tyler.

“Yeah of course.” He says straightening his posture.

“Recently it’s been an uproar about a new clan appearing in our city. They’ve seemed to have dominated various other clans in which those clans have joined theirs.”

“Wait i don’t understand.Are they trying to take over are clan or something?” Alex says looking around. 

“They aren’t. Yet, I don’t know if they will try. But their something much more important i had to tell you.” Patrick says smiling.

“Yeah?” 

“Well. It’s been heard that Pete may be alive.” Patrick basically shouts. 

“Wait. You’re serious right?” Alex says letting me go.

“Yes very serious pictures have arisen showing Pete with a herd of vampire and other beings.”

“I know.” i say looking at Patrick.

“You know?” Patrick says raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah. I’m the one who took those photos and sent them to Tyler.” I say looking at Tyler.

“Why didn't you tell me Jack?” Alex whispers.

“Because. What if it wasn't him what if it was like some doppelganger. Then what? Get Pats’ hopes up? No. I needed hard proof. So i showed Tyler and her confirmed it was Pete. I just never got the chance to tell you okay?”

I look him in the eyes to find a clue of what he’s thinking. ‘Nothing’. I look at Pat’ who’s glaring at me sternly.

“Pat. I’m sorr-” He gets up and walks up to me. He stares me up and down. 

“Pat? I-” Before i could finish my sentence he engulfs me in a hug.

“Thank you so so much Jack”. He says crying into my shoulder.

“Pat’ you know we’d do anything for you.” 

“Yeah. I know.” He says looking at me and then at Alex.

“Wow. This is the 4th time I've cried today. Do i get an award?” He says coughing out a laugh.

“I think your gonna need to cry a little more.” I say smiling.

“Eh? Why?” Patrick says furrowing his brows.

“Because I know the location Of where he is. Go me yeah i know.” I begin to grin waiting for excitement but all i got was raised eyebrows.

“Jack. We already know the location.” Patrick says bursting into laughter.

“Tyler? What the hell man.” I say glaring at him.

“Sorry not sorry.” he says dying of laughter. 

I look at Alex only to see him as well chuckling.

“Shut the hell up Alex.” I say tackling him.

“Haha don't be salty Jack.” He says clutching at his stomach in laughter.

“Anyway who are these to people?” I say pointing to the non vampires.

“Wait. Wait. I can’t breath” Tyler says trying to stop laughing but Patrick couldn't stop. 

“It was not that funny.” I say yelling at them.

“Oh my god! It was pretty funny. 

“Ugh” i scowl. 

“Uh Hi i’m Sam and this here is Dean.” Sam says pointing to the man gobbling pie down. 

“Hi im Jack and this is Alex. You’ll probably being seeing us a lot. Also what are you? You're not vampire.”

“Uh no we’re actually hunters” Dean says wiping pie crumbs off his face. 

“Tyler?! Hunters? Seriously? You let hunters stay in your house? “ Alex says quickly looking at Tyler.

“Not just any hunters. The Winchesters.” He says wiggling his eyebrows

“What the hell? You mean the people who seem to die but they always come back?” 

“Yup thats us.” Dean says proudly.

“Woah. Nice to meet you guys.” Alex says shaking their hands. 

“He also likes Castiel.” Patrick sniggers. 

“Woahhhh someone's actually going for Cas’ Huh? Good luck with that.” I say biting back a chuckle. Unlike Dean’s brother literally in tears. 

“I hate all of you.” He says getting up from his chair.

“Wai-haha-wait De-ha-an come back Ha.” Patrick yells clutching his stomach in laughter.

“Ugh freaking vampires.” He says walking up stairs.

“Well we have to go Ty.” I grab Alex’s hand and wave them bye.

“See ya Pat’.” Alex yells while walking out the door.

“Bye Guys!!” Someone upstairs yells.

“Oh Phil! hat’s up? Still working at that coffee shop with that boy? What’s his name again?

“Dan!?” He says over excited “What about him?”

“Oh nothing we were just gonna go over there and grab a cup of joe. We drove the jeep this time.” 

“Oh my God! I’m coming let me go grab my shoes!” He says running back into his room.

“Tyler we’re stealing Phil for the day.” I yell from the front door. 

“Okay! Bring him back by 12:00.”

Phil comes running down stairs with a cat shirt, black jeans, and purple vans.

“You ready? Cause i sure am!” Phil says running to the car.

“Hm so Pete’s back huh?” Alex says looking at me.

“Yeah. But the thing is. He was…..Different i don't know but it didn't seem like are Pete”

“Wait what do you mean? How is he different?” 

“I haven't told anyone yet but….I’ve talked to Pete.”

“What! Wait this is not safe to talk about here….Let’s go to that coffee shop. Phil's waiting.”

“What took you guys so long?” Phil questions as we get into the car.

“Hmm nothing really.” I say winking at him.

“Hey! Chill!” Alex says slapping my thigh.

“Anyway along to the coffee shop we go!!” 

 

‘Don't forget about me’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! I really appreciate it.


	12. Phil's Soulmate

Phils Pov

“When we get there can i order for us?” I say peaking out of the back seats at Jack and Alex.

“Yeah sure why not.” Alex says looking back at me.

“Where here.” Jack says pulling into the the store named ‘Tea’se Me’.

“I’m still wondering why they would name the store Tea’se Me.” I giggle out.

“You’d just love that Phil wouldn't you.”Jack chuckles out.

“Shut up.” I say getting out of the car.

As i walk toward the door i see the dark brown haired boy serving a lady with blonde hair. 

“You gonna go in Phil?” Alex says grabbing my hand dragging me toward the front door.

“I could’ve walked Alex.” i say glaring at him.

“Sure you could’ve” He says opening the stores door. The bell goes off and the dark haired man stares at me and smiles.

“Hi welcome to Tea’se Me. Are you drinking in shop or to go?” He says looking directly at me.

“In shop.” Jack whispers.

“Oh in shop sorry.” I practically shout.

“Haha its okay. Here i’ll lead you to your table.” He says walking toward a booth by the back of the store.

“This is the best spot. It has dim lights and is the closest to the music box. So you can get jiggy with it.” He says chuckling.

“I can’t help but to smile at your beautiful smile” I think in my mind.

“Woah Phil.” Alex says looking at me grinning.

“What?” I say looking around only to see Dan blushing. 

“Thank you. You have a really cute smile as well.” He says winking at me. 

“I feel like i’m intruding on some real action” Jack says wide eyed. 

“I should probably take your orders now Huh?” He says looking at me.

“Yeah uh i’ll have the salted caramel coffee and what about you guys?”

“For us both just black Coffee with 3 creams and 2 sugars” Alex says grabbing Jacks hand.

“You know just what i like babe.” Jack says grinning at Alex.

“We're gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back.” Alex says looking at Jack intently.

“Oh gods Please be sanitary.” I yell as they scoot out the booth.

I lay my head on the table hearing blink-182’s Adam's song play softly. 

 

“Where did the other two go?” Dan says out of nowhere.

“Oh My- Where did you come from.” I say clutching at my heart.

“Your coffees are done.” He says placing the cups on the table. 

“Hey...You look a little familiar. Besides you coming in for coffee. Do you still go to school?”

He says curiosity in his eyes.

“Yeah i’m a senior at the moment and i attend Spectral High” I say still smiling.

“Oh we go to the same school!Ah! Now i remember we have the same lunch period. But i can never like talk to you cause you're friends with all the cool kids.” He says rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Oh no they’re somewhat nice just come sit with us anytime.” 

“Really? Well can i have like your number? So we can like talk?” He says eagerly.

“Yeah of course”. I fish through my pocket for my Iphone 6. I hold it out for him to put his number in.

“Daniel stop flirting and get back to work!” Yells an orange curly haired girl behind the counter.

“Debby don’t yell at me!” He yells back.

“I’m the manager i can yell if i want!” She says smirking.

“Well see you later Phil. I’ll talk to you later.” He says walking behind the counter next to the girl named Debbie. 

I hear a flush and see Jack and Alex walking out of the bathroom.

“So are coffee’s are here. Why didn't you tell us?”

“I don't know Jack. Hm probably because you guys where in the bathroom doing heaven knows what.” I finish my sentence only to get a text.

Unknown Number: Hi Phil it’s Dan. From like a minute ago. Remember me?

I giggle and quickly message him back

Phil: Hey Dan I don’t think your suppose to be texting at work?

I send and put his number in my contacts.

Dan: Well aren’t i such a rebel. Just wanted to talk to you for a sec.

Phil: hm about what?

Dan: Would you like to hang out tomorrow after school? You dont have to i mean. But it’d be really cool. 

I gasp clutching my heart

“Oh my godsh.”

“What Phil? Whats going on?” I quickly show them my phone.

“Wait! The. Dan?” Jack says wide eyed

“Yes! While you guys where in the bathroom we talked. He goes to are school. Did you know that?” I say looking up.

“I mean yeah. He’s in my biology class.” Alex says.

“And he’s in my math and gym class.” Jack smiles.

“Guys! What the hell. Why didn't you tell me?” I say crossing my arms.

“We thought you knew honestly” 

“I didn't. And holy hell he wants to hangout after school tomorrow. What do i do?” 

“Before any of that. You should probably text him back. You still have him on read.” Alex says laughing.

“Ah! Crap.” I say quickly picking my phone up.

 

Phil:Sorry i accidentally left you on read. But yeah i’d love to hangout with you.

Dan:It’s totally fine. And i’ll meet up with you in the back of the school okay?

Phil: Yeah See you then 

Dan:Talk to you later Phil. ;^)

Phil:That Face is so creepy

Dan: I know haha 

I put my phone away and look up to see Jack and Alex staring at me.

“This is the most I've seen you smile Phil. Like ever. You must really like that kid.” Alex smiles.

“Well yeah. Just his presence makes me happy. I don't know why but. I just feel like, he’s the one. We barely have talked but. It’s just this destined feeling. You know?”

“Phil. I think he may be your soulmate.” Jack Says Smiling.

“Wait...My soulmate? Like the ones my parents told me about?”

“Yeah I've rarely seen it happen between a vampire and a human before though.” Alex says taking a sip of his drink.

“Agh they turned cold. Should we call over your boyfriend over?” Alex Grins. Jack just sipping from his coffee.

“Nope But you have a little bit of something on your mouth. Never knew they gave whipped cream.” Jack spits his drink out covering my shirt in spots of spit and coffee.

“Oh my godsh Phil. You’re shady as hell.”Alex says grabbing a bunch of napkins.

“We should probably get going. We’ve been here for maybe an hour.” Jack says getting up to stretch.

“Yeah.” I say looking behind the bar only to see dan swaying his hips to the music softly playing.

“Alright you guys ready?”

“Yeah i think.” We begin to head out only to hear my name yelled.

“Byeee Phil.” Dan Waves.

“Bye Dan.” I Say Waving back.

“You guys are so cute. I'm such a proud parent right now.” Alex says fake crying.

“Shut up Alex” I yell chasing him to the car.

“You ready to go home Phil? Or do you wanna stay with your parents?”

“I think i’m gonna go home. We have school you know?”

“Oh yeah haha.” Jack says while putting in a misfits CD.

I sit back listening to the music softly play when my phone lights up.

*New Message From Dan*

I scan my finger and the home screen opens. I click into IMessage and read the message.

Dan: Thanks for coming in today. I Enjoy seeing your smiling face come in.

I smile at my phone closing it not sure of what to say.

I lay my head on the headrest. Slowly drifting off to sleep. 

 

‘What’s really love? Do you know what it feels like?’


	13. Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telepathy is the key to looking into any mind. But how do you unlock such an achievement? That's the question for Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing doesn't make since. And i suck. GOTTA BLAST!

Tyler’s P.o.v

‘Tyler. Tyler! TYLER!’ 

I wake up quickly to Patrick shaking me. Worry all over his face.

“Wait What’s happening. Pat’? What’s wrong?” 

“Y-y-you were shaking in your sleep and you kept clawing at y-your throat. I didn't know what to do…”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine. Just gotta get ready for school i guess.” I say sitting on the edge of my bed. 

“It’s most definitely not okay.” Patrick yells grabbing my shoulder.

“Pat’ I’m fine okay? It’s just…” I say looking away.

“Blurry? He’s still here isn't he.” He turns my head back towards him. 

“Yes…...He...He won’t leave…. My mind isn't strong enough…”

“Tyler. You just haven't found your mate yet. Your mate keeps you safe and clears your mind of all its negative thoughts and insecurities.”

“Pat’ It’s been almost 18 years. I still haven't found them. What if….They aren't real what if i don't have a soul mate. What if i die all alone…” I say clutching my head.

“Ty...That won't happen. I promise” 

“What….What if They’re dead…..Or they found someone else…”

 

“That’s impossible ty.”

“How is it impossible? I mean it’s bound to happen to someone you know? What if i’m that one person. What if no one ever loves me. Who would want such a broken Person?”

“Soul mates are made to fix the broken so don't think like that tyler.”he pulls me into a tight hug. Whispering reassuring words into my ear.

We stand in place for about 5 minutes.

“Pat’ I think i should get ready for school

“Yeah. Just next time please tell me if he comes back. It’s always better dealing with things as a team then all alone.”

“Yeah i will Pat. Thank you.” I quickly hug him. I break the hug and he smiles at me then turns to walk out the room.

I close my door then walk toward my closet. I look in to find my outfit of the day. 

I look through my closet and i find a white button up shirt. I throw it on and search for my baby blue sweater. I walk toward my dresser. Opening it to an assortment of light shaded blues,pinks,ect.

I grab pale yellow pants. 

“Ty! Everyone’s ready. Wrap it up with what ever your doing.” Ryan yells outside my door.

I shuffle into my pants and run to my bathroom.

I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste. I squeeze a generous amount onto the brush. 

I slowly brush my teeth. Feeling the bristles move up and down. I spit the toothpaste mixture into the sink. 

“Tyler!” Patrick yells from downstairs. 

‘Guess i won’t be able to fix my hair today huh?’

I open my door speeding down the stairs and out the front door. 

I hop into my car which Phil was already seated in. 

“Dude. How did you get in my car?” i say starting the engine.

“Telekinesis. Duh!” Phil say rolling his eyes

“Oh yeah. And don’t roll your eyes i’m the one driving.” I say pulling out of the drive way.

*Ding* Phil’s phone rings

He smiles down at his phone.

“Who’s that?” i say looking toward him and the road

“No one” He says shoving his phone in his front pocket

“Phil. Is it your boyfriend?” I say smirking

He looks at the window in an attempt to hide his blush.

“Awh don’t be shy Phil i don’t judge” 

“Yeah i know.”

We pull into the school. Herds of students crowding outside the parking lot. I find a parking spot close to the back of the school. 

“Ready?” I say turning off the engine.

“Yeah let’s go” 

We start walking to the entrance when were stopped by a group of dudes

“Ugh. What do you want Dahvie?” I say rolling my eyes.

“Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that your a faggot.”

“Ok and? Why should that even matter?” Phil yells.

“Dude. You wear a full face of makeup. Your legit the definition of ‘DRAG QUEEN’” 

He grabs me by my collar and pushes me up against the brick wall.

“What are you gonna do? Hit me. As if you're man enough.” I spit.

“Tyler.” Phil whispers

“Man enough huh?” He pulls his fist back and before i know it i feel a pang of pain in my nose.

“Hey! Get away from him!” A man yells a few feet away.

“Oh shit!” Dahvie says running. His “Buddies” trailing behind him.

I try to blink but everything's dizzy. I scrunch my eyes in an attempt to keep them focused.

I hear footsteps running toward me.

“Ty! Are you okay? Please answer me!” I hear Phil shout.

Everything fades to black. Only shadowed voices heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hour time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ty------ Ty------”

I hear my voice called. The voice echoing in my head.

“What’s going on. Why is it dark? Patrick where are you? Patrick i can’t see. Have you left me like the others?”

“Tyler….” I hear an unfamiliar voice call.

“Who….who are you?”

“You’ll find out soon. But now you have to wake up.” 

A door appears. Bright light peering from the cracks.

I walk over to it grabbing the knob. Slowly turning it.

“TY? Nurse it’s been two hours and he’s still “asleep” Why?” 

“Just calm down Phillip he’s alright. Just got a slight concussion it’s fine.”

“Ugh” I slowly open my eyes to an unfamiliar room...Wait i’ve been here before. 

“Tyler you're awake? Thank goodness!” Phil says running up to me.

“Phil come closer.” I whisper.

“How are you gonna explain me no longer having a broken nose/concussion. Cause at the moment i’m healing quickly”

At that moment he looks at me and my nose is no longer a dark bruised purple. 

“Oh shit.”

“So how are you feeling Tyler.” The nurse says going through the drawers for pills.

“Uhm i’m better. I think i need to get to class.”

“No. you're staying right there. You need to take medication for your concussion.”

“Oh and by the way this is the boy who carried you here.” Phil says pointing to a tall male with bright faded pink hair.

“Hey. I’m Tyler. Thanks for taking me here.” I say giving him a small smile.

“I’m Josh. I just moved here.” He smiles back.

Phil looks at me and grins.

“Why the look Phil?”

“No reason” He says winking at me then looking at Josh.

“Ugh stop” i whisper rolling my eyes.

‘Phil if you don’t stop i swear’

‘Tyler get out of my mind wtf’

‘I just met him so shush’

‘Wait. since you can talk to me via through your mind. Can you read them as well?”

“I probably can but i just haven't found that ability”

“What did you say sweetie?” the nurse says walking over to me

‘Fuck i said that out loud’ 

‘Nice going’ Phil giggles

“Hm. That's weird” The nurse says gently touching my face.

“What’s weird?” I say nervously

“Your nose. It’s completely healed.” She says raising her eyebrow at me.

“Woah really?” I say fake surprised

“Hm it’s almost as if your-” *DINNNNGG* the loud speaker sounds the bell telling me it’s the next passing period for classes.

“Well i think we should get going Phil yeah?” I say getting up from the bed. 

“Do you feel fine enough to go to class?” She says worriedly

“Yeah i’ll be fine thank you for the help.” I say walking out of the room with Phil.

“Oh wait! Josh! Come on dude!” Phil says looking back toward the nurse's office

“Oh. Sorry...I gotta go. People are waiting for me. But it was nice to meet you guys, yeah?”

“Yeah! If you ever wanna hang out you can call me.” Phil says holding his phone out.

“Yeah, That’d be great.” He says typing his number into Phil's phone.

“Well see you guys later.” He hands Phil his phone back and disappears into the crowded hallways.

“Phil. What exactly are you trying to do?” I yell as we walk to our lockers.

“Nothing. Just making friends Ty. You should learn how to do that.” Phil smirks.

“Ugh, I have friends Phil.” We get to my locker and Ryan is already waiting there.

“What are you guys talking about?” 

“Phil thinks i’m antisocial and have no friends.” I put in my code and open my locker.

“....Yikes. Sad to say it Ty but it’s true.” 

“What?! I have sooo many friends.” I turn around looking back at them.

“Uh huh? Name at least 3.”

“Pshhh. Jenna…..And……”

“Uh huh? Jenna doesn't count Tyler.”

“What?! Why not?”

“You’ve known her since you were in kindergarten. Just like us. You can't really say we’re your friends anymore. More like family if i say so myself.” Phil says smiling.

“Yeah your right. But what about Debbie? Me and her are sorta friends i guess.”

“The girl who talks to every guy who has decent hair and money?” Ryan smirks.

“Yeah. Hey, Don't make her sound like some sort of gold digger! She does that because she wants to find out who's her soul mate.” I Sternly say.

“What ever dude we're gonna be late what's taking so long.” Phil shouts.

“Woah! Phil why have you been so giddy and forceful lately. Whats got you in knots.” 

“Nothing. Don't worry about it.” He quietly says.

“Its his boyfriend.” Ryan giggles

“Shut up.” Phil smirks giving Ryan a shove.

“You know it’s true Philly don't try to hide it from me. I can read minds remember?” 

“Speaking on reading minds. How did you discover that you could read minds Ryan?” I say closing my locker.

“Since we both can talk via through minds.”

He sits on the floor and begins his story.

“Hm,when i was 13 i was at home sleeping when i heard people talking but…..it wasn't with my ears. And my head had a stinging pain. My Brain Throbbed in agony. Then i heard clear voices. And….

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw them taking my family they dragged them out of the house. And the things i heard going through their mind.

‘Who are these people?’ ‘Are we gonna die?’ ‘I hope ryan escapes’

I ran toward my closet and packed clothes into a book bag. I climbed out of my window onto a tree close to my house.

I heard a loud bang on my room door and the light flickers on. I climb down the tree and run down the street. I saw an entrance to a forest and ran to it. 

It was really dark. It being passed midnight. I slowly walked through the forest. I see an opening with the moonlight shining through. I place my book bag on the ground and i lay my head on it.

But then. I hear whispers. Slowly creeping in my mind slowly getting louder and louder. Then i hear rustling in the bushes near by. 

"Hello? Who are you! What do you want from me! Where's my family!” I partially yell.

I pick up a log close by and walk toward the rustling noise. I slowly creep toward it when. *BOOM* a large Rabbit hops toward me. I Hold it up examining it. It had dark brown fur with a mixture of piercing red blue eyes.

The Rabbit's body suddenly begins to expand. Growing a pair of arms? And legs? All of a sudden a man appears. Half naked with only grey boxers on. 

I back up toward a tree trying to keep my distance from this strange man. 

 

“Hello?” I say backing into a tree.

“Hello Ryan Ross.” The man smiles.

“Why do you know my name?” I shout.

“Because Ryan. I’ve known you long. I’ve watched you from distances.”

“Dude that’s weird as fuck. Back off.” 

 

“No Ryan. I need to take you back to the people.” He grins wider. Eyes bulging out of skull.

“What people? You aren’t taking me anywhere.” I sneer.

“But i will. You have to come with me or else your father will be very angry.” 

“My father? My father left me years ago I only have my mom, sister, And step family. Don’t fucking lie to me.”

“I mean your real father. Your real family Ry. I can take you to them Ry.” He giggles.

“Have you gone mad? Don’t call me ‘Ry’ I don’t even know you. I won't come with you so go away!” I say running away from the man.

I run deeper and deeper into the forest. It getting darker and darker till it was pitch black. 

I keep running even with the lack of vision.

I trip of a large rounded object twisting my ankle.

“Fuck” I whisper. 

I hear footsteps approaching fast. I attempt to get up. But my ankle throbs in agonizing pain. 

I Get on my one leg and begin to limp/skip away. I see an open area with light pearing through.

I feel air blow in my face and i crash into a cold figure. I look up to see two red glowing..Eyes? 

“W-What do you want from me? I won't go with you! Leave me alone!” I yell attempting to push him away.

“He grabs ahold of me and moves my hair away from my neck. He brings me closer to him moving his face inches to my neck. He nibbles on my neck until he finally sinks his teeth into the crook of my neck. 

“A-ah S-sto-p” I gasp out.

He moves his mouth away from me and throws me to the ground.

“W-what are you? Why’d you b-bite my neck? What’s g-going on?” I begin feeling dizzy from loss of blood.

I feel warm liquid trickling down my neck.

I slowly close my eyes. 

“What are you doing?!” I hear someone yell. 

“Ugh! It’s you!” The person yells. “What have you done now? Where are your clothes” I hear snapping noises. As if something was being broken.

“Get fucking lost!” The person yells. I hear a ‘whoosh’ Sound and then utter silence.

I begin to hear faint footsteps coming close to me.

“Hey are you okay?” The person says nudging my shoulder. I groan loudly from my blood loss.

“Oh crap! You’re bleeding out.” He says touching my neck.

“A-ah” i moan out.

“Sorry i have to close this.” He says kneeling down and coming close to my neck. He places his mouth on my neck sticking his tongue and lapping up the leakage. He moves his face slowly away from me.

“Okay it’s closed.” He says getting up. He holds his hand out for me to take.

I slowly grab his hand and he lifts me up.

“T-thank you.” I say giving him a small smile.

“No problem. What’s your name?” He says smiling big.

“Ryan.” I say holding my hand out.

“Hey,Ryan. I’m Tyler.” He says shaking my hand.

“I’m gonna have to take you home with me you know that right?” He says.

“Oh...Why?” 

“Because the enemy has captured your family and are on a search for you.” 

“But why me? Their isn't anything special about me.” I shout frustrated. 

“Ryan. I know it’s frustrating but i’m here to protect you. Forever and Always.” He smiles warmly at me.

“Okay” I say for some odd reason. I trust him. I feel like he could help me. I feel like he could be my friend. 

He grabs my hand and we disappear into darkness. For a solid minute it’s dark but then we walk into a kitchen. 

The kitchen is dimly lit with 4 people standing around the counter. Looking directly at me. 

“Hi” I shyly wave. 

“What up” a man with greasy black long hair waves

“Hey” a tall brown haired guys waves. 

“Hiiii!” A short guys with sideburns waves 

“Greetings” waves a blue eyed guy.

“HELLO!!” Yells another guy with long hair.

“Hey!” Waves a pale guy with a British accent.

“Eh. What’s up” Waves a orange haired guy. 

“Well guys. This is Ryan. He’ll be staying with us from this point on. 

I heard various voices in my head saying things.

‘He seems nice! I hope we get along!’ 

‘He better not touch my cereal.’

‘Did i take my pie out yet? Maybe he’ll want some pie.’

‘My drums MY DRUMS! I need to go play them.’

‘ooOOoOOoOOoOo I really need to practice my vocals’

‘These dumbasses. All i wanna do is draw.Come Onnnnn.’

‘Leave me alone. I can’t deal with you right now so just stop.’

Whats going on? Why can i hear all theses voices?

“Uhm. Who here likes cereal?” I slowly ask.

“I Doooo!” Yells the pale boy.” My names Phil by the way.” 

“Ok. So think of your favorite cereal.”

“Uhm okay.” He suspiciously says. 

‘Hm. I loveee country crisp but at the moment i like Krave…..Sooooo. Krave i guess.’

“Okay. So is your favorite cereal. Krave?” 

“Uh...Yeah how’d you guess that!?” He shouts.

“I don’t really know….I hear a lot of voices going through my head.”

Everyone goes silent and looks directly at Tyler.

“Uhm. Ryan….When did you start hearing these voices?” Tyler slowly says.

“Uh. Like 3 hours ago. When people took my family and chased me into a forest.”

“So Greg only bite you and did not Like put venom or something in your stream right?”

“Uh. Yeah. I think. I got the Voices in my head before he bit me.”

“Oh. So that’s good. That means he didn't change you.”

“Change me?” I say confused.

“Yeah. He didn't turn you into a vamp.” The guys with greasy black hair says.

“I’m Gerard by the way.” He smiles.

“Vampire? W-what? Was that what he was?” 

“Yeah. He tried to make you unconscious so he could easily take you to the people.” The Sideburns guy says.

“I’m Patrick. By the way.” He waves.

“Okay. So i’m being hunted down. Anddd i can read minds. What the hell?” 

“Ryan. You may not know this but. Your a vampire.” The tall dorky kid says.

“Mikey. That’s my name”

“I-What? You’ve got to be joking. I’m a normal kid. Normallllll. Nor-Mal. KID!” I shout. 

“Yet. When you turn 16. Which is in 2 years. You won't grow anymore.” The orange haired man pipes up.

“Call me Andy.”

“You notice how your only 14 yet you look about 17?” Says the blue eyed man.

“Castiel. I’m an angel of the lord.”

“Oh Godsh…..You're right….I do look 17…..I-I’m a vampire.” 

“Yeah. And you still have to go to school just like everyone else here.”

“School? How old are all of you.” 

“14” everyone says in sync.

“Lies! Why does he Have a beard!” 

“Didn’t we just explain to you?” 

“Ugh. Okay. School i guess. Are there at least any adults here?

“Yeah. Patrick and Castiel. They’re 14 but they take care of us all.

“Do you like lasagna and pie?” Castiel shouts.

“Yeah! Lasagna is awesome!” I shout running into the kitchen. 

 

“Thank you. Everyone.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s basically it” Ryan says getting off the floor.

“You could’ve shortened the story just a tad bit ya know. The bell is about to ring in about 12 minutes.” rolling my eyes i walk toward the next period i have which is lunch.

We walk toward the cafeteria but we don’t go in since it’s still not are period lunch.

“So what was it about Tyler having no friends?” Ryan chuckles. 

“Shut up.” I punch him in the shoulder laughing along with him and Phil.

 

‘My friends and i got problems.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. You actually read it. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter. Comment and leave a kudos! Thank you guys, love you.
> 
> TFA - omg this is great READ IT AND LEAVE KUDOS FOR THE LOVELY WRITER


End file.
